1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus for obtaining conductivity information for fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for measuring electric current through fluid containing electrolytes. As disclosed, the present invention is embodied in an electrolytic conductivity detector (ELCD), and particularly in an ELCD cell in which current is passed through the fluid whose conductivity is to be determined, and finds particular application in a detector system for gas chromatography.
2. Description of Prior Art
The application of electrolytic conductivity for the determination of gas chromatographic eluates is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,845, 3,934,193 and 4,555,383 disclose ELCD cells for use in gas chromatography.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide an ELCD system, particularly for use in a gas chromatographic system, which is reliable and sensitive, and which provides high resolution and repeatability. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an ELCD cell for use in a detection system, and particularly as part of a gas chromatographic system, which is also readily maintained and provides sufficient signal-to-noise ratio for chromatography.